


it's nice to have a friend (lol yeah i'm really naming it that)

by iluvzuzu



Category: Ferris Bueller's Day Off (1986)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M, Throuple, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28595544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iluvzuzu/pseuds/iluvzuzu
Summary: "For all his clownery on the streets, Ferris actually takes sex quite seriously and is uncharacteristically quiet during it; at first, Sloane thought maybe he didn’t like it, but he was most often the one to initiate it, so she knew that couldn’t be the case. Eventually she figured that sex was one of the only things Ferris considered sacred."literally pointless morning-time smut about the most iconic throuple of all time. they just love each other ok!!!! (Age isn't mentioned at all in this, but assume that all characters are between 18 and 20.)
Relationships: Ferris Bueller/Cameron Frye/Sloane Peterson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	it's nice to have a friend (lol yeah i'm really naming it that)

**Author's Note:**

> My friend posed the question: If you could have one throuple in media become automatically unequivocally canon, what would it be? And it took some thinking, but once I recalled Ferris, Sloane, and Cam, there was simply no other answer for me. (Especially considering the other iconic throuple, Parker/Hardison/Eliot, is already basically canon without my help!)  
> I literally cannot believe the first truly explicit fic I am ever posting in my life is fucking eighties movie polyamorous masturbation smut but here we are. Formative influence!

Sloane wakes up to whispers and finds herself pressed between two warm bodies, Ferris at her back and Cameron’s chest under her cheek. 

“Look who’s up,” Ferris says grandly when he feels her stir.

“Hi, Sloane,” Cameron says in a jokingly rote sort of voice, the way you say good morning to a substitute teacher in response to ‘good morning, class.’ 

“Were you two talking about me?” she murmurs, stretching her neck and catching a glimpse of Ferris’s smirk over her shoulder. 

“Just how cute your snores are, darling,” Ferris chirps, and Sloane gasps.

“I don’t snore!” she says, looking to Cameron for confirmation. He gives her a wince that becomes a smile, and she can’t help but laugh. 

“It  _ is  _ cute,” he tells her bashfully. In response, she presses a kiss into his shoulder just to watch him flush. Ferris’s arm wraps tighter around her waist, hand dipping perilously close to the peak of her legs. 

“Hmm,” she hums, making eye contact with Cameron. 

“What’s he doing?” he asks, looking over her head to Ferris. 

“Getting fresh,” she smirks, shifting her ass back against Ferris’s front and finding him half-hard already. “Oh,” she says brightly, minutely rolling her hips just to hear him hiss in her ear. She’s tracing patterns into Cameron’s shirt with her finger and his lips quirk as he continues to watch Ferris’s face. Sloane watches him give a miniscule nod and turns to look back at Ferris. “What’d he ask you?” she demands of Cameron, who smiles, hand rising to tuck her hair behind her ear. 

“Nothing,” he says, and Ferris kisses her neck as his fingers begin to dance over her clothed clit. 

“Hmm,” she sighs, trying to shift up into his hand—but he’s teasing her, won’t let her gain any real friction. She flattens her hand on Cameron’s chest and he covers it with his own, stroking her knuckles with his thumb. Heat is pooling below her stomach, flush spreading across her cheeks. When Ferris finally starts rubbing circles around her, her breath hitches and she watches Cameron have to close his eyes, hand closing over her fingers. 

“What’s he doing,” Cameron murmurs. 

“Just touching,” Sloane says into his ear. “Little circles.” She imitates the motion with her own fingers on Cameron’s chest, and he lets out a strangled little noise. Ferris huffs a little laugh into Sloane’s neck, but doesn’t say anything. For all his clownery on the streets, Ferris actually takes sex quite seriously and is uncharacteristically quiet during it; at first, Sloane thought maybe he didn’t like it, but he was most often the one to initiate it, so she knew that couldn’t be the case. Eventually she figured that sex was one of the only things Ferris considered sacred. 

He cups her with his whole hand through her underwear, pulsing his fingers slowly but firmly, and she does the same with her hand to Cameron’s cheek. He screws up his face in response, biting his lip. 

“You should touch yourself, Cam,” Ferris says then, somehow casual though giving a direct command. 

Cameron nods shakily and draws his hand under the covers. Sloane kisses his shoulder again, keeps her mouth against him as her fingers return to tracing the plane of his chest. She knows Cameron’s right hand is somewhere behind her head, probably gripping Ferris’s left arm, and the thought sends sparks shooting down to her core. Ferris starts tracing the edge of her panties, rubbing the ribbon of lace between his fingers, skimming the crease of her thigh with his knuckles. She hums, almost a moan, and feels Cameron’s chest tense a little under her hand. 

“Ferris,” Cameron says, and Ferris says, facetiously defensive, “What?” Cameron’s laughing, still stroking himself, nuzzling his cheek against the top of Sloane’s head. 

Sloane knows it’s in her defense; Cam’s really telling Ferris to get on with it, stop teasing her. She presses her hips forward, momentarily trapping Ferris’s hand between her and the outside of Cameron’s thigh. Cameron looks down at her in surprise, his breath tripping a little. “Yeah, Ferris,” Sloane says. “If you don’t take care of me, Cam will.” 

Ferris bites her shoulder in response, and she muffles her moan in Cameron’s neck. Cam kisses her forehead, leans his cheek on her head, bucks his hips up into his own hand. Then Ferris is sliding his hand into her underwear and  _ finally  _ slipping the tips of two fingers between her lips. She sighs, squirming against his touch. He has to shift his body around her to reach his fingers inside her, bringing his own crotch up against her ass again. “There,” she says breathily, looking at Cameron but speaking to Ferris, who presses his damp forehead against her neck and begins to flex his fingers inside her. 

“What’s he doing,” Cameron whispers, hand stuttering on his dick as Sloane presses her breasts up against his side. 

“His fingers,” Sloane starts, but can’t finish, nuzzling into Cam’s neck and making his arm pause.

“Cam,” Ferris warns. “Keep going.”

Cameron whimpers and resumes his stroking, but says, “If I keep going, I’m—” he stops, swallowing.

“Well, then you should,” Ferris says matter-of-factly, speeding up the pulse of his fingers inside Sloane, brushing his thumb against her clit, letting her rub her ass all over his erection and barely reacting. Except she knows him, knows his voice is just barely pitched up from where he usually speaks, knows his breath is tighter than usual. 

“Yeah, Cam,” she manages to pant into his ear, rocking against Ferris and petting down Cameron’s front until her hand is against his tense abdomen. Then, she slips her fingers under the hem of his shirt and strokes the trail of hair leading down from his belly button. “If you’re gonna come, you should come.”

Cameron chokes on a groan, eyes screwed shut, and says, “Sloane first.”

“Oh, I  _ see _ ,” Ferris says, nosing along Sloane’s hairline at the top of her neck and making her shiver and clench down on his fingers. “Chivalry at its finest. Well, if you insist.” He curls his fingers inside her and begins to pump out a rhythm that makes her see stars, hitting her g-spot while thumbing her clit. It rips a moan from her throat which goes directly into Cameron’s ear, and she grips at his shirt while using her other hand to press Ferris’s palm against her, feeling on the precipice, knowing as she feels the burn in her gut build that she’s about to fall. Then Ferris presses the softest kiss to her shoulder, and that’s all it takes. She’s tumbling, head spinning, mouth spilling god knows what kind of vulgar nonsense into Cameron’s ear, and then she knows he’s coming too, can feel his body shudder under her, feel his throat rumble. She kisses his neck softly as he stills, and for a moment they both can only pant and sigh and try to catch their breaths. 

Ferris has withdrawn his hand from her, so Sloane turns over on her back and looks up to see that Cam’s hand is in Ferris’s hair, smoothing it back from his forehead with such care that Sloane feels her heart clench. “Ferris,” she says, turning on her other side to face him, “what can we do for you?”

He chuckles, clearly palming his own dick under the covers. “Oh, I need nothing more than seeing my best friends satisfied,” he says wryly, eyes fluttering shut when Sloane’s hand begins to glide over his thigh, up and down in rhythm with the motion of his own hand. 

“You’re full of shit,” Cameron laughs with genuine glee, scooting up so that his front is against Sloane’s back and his hand is on her hip. 

“Just you two being here is erotic enough,” Ferris quips, but he means it, Sloane can see how his lips tense as he speaks and his muscles quiver under her hand. Cameon is tugging on Ferris’s earlobe and muffling his laughter in Sloane’s hair, and Sloane feels simply awash with warmth, so full of love for the both of them. She moves her hand over the outside of Ferris’s briefs, rubbing over his hand as he strokes himself inside them. “There you go, honey,” he says easily as her hand moves to gently cup his balls. 

“He never calls me honey,” Cameron whispers jovially in her ear, running his hand along the curve of her hip to her ribcage and back. 

“Quiet, honey, and keep playing with my hair,” Ferris says to him, and Sloane laughs, squeezing with just the barest pressure and making Ferris let out a low “ _ ha _ .” Cameron does return to threading his fingers through Ferris’s hair, and Sloane catches Ferris giving him a soft smile for it.

She presses her ear to his chest, pulling her hand back to let him take care of himself; he seems to prefer it that way. He has his head thrown back against the pillows, and she can tell he’s close. “Come on, Ferris,” Cameron murmurs somewhere over Sloane’s head. 

“Don’t rush me,” he breathes with a lazy grin, and Sloane rubs his chest encouragingly. 

“You always rush  _ me _ ,” Cameron says. 

“Not in bed I don’t,” Ferris returns. “It’s you who’s always racing—ha—against the clock for some reason.” He stutters when Cameron gives his hair a good yank, and Sloane can’t help but smile. 

“You said I needed to loosen up,” Cameron reminds him. 

“Seems like you still do,” Ferris says. “ _ Sloane— _ ”

“What’s she doing?” Cameron asks. What she’s doing is pinching Ferris’s nipple and rolling it between her fingers, because two can play the teasing game. “Oh, I see,” Cam says, looking down. “Very nice, Sloane.”

“ _ Fuck,  _ Cam,” Ferris hisses, and Sloane asks, “What did he do?”

Ferris can’t answer, however, and when Sloane looks up she sees it’s because Cameron’s fingers are in Ferris’s mouth. The sight sends a shock down to her gut, and she can feel her own pulse in her panties again, and Cameron already half-hard again against her back. She rocks back against him but it’s Ferris who makes a noise, a groan around Cam’s long fingers at the sight of them both. Cameron withdraws his hand and wipes Ferris’s own spit through his hair, slicking it back and making Ferris close his eyes. “You know, you two are… ” Ferris murmurs, but if there’s an end to that thought he doesn’t say it.

Sloane takes the opportunity to lick her whole tongue up Ferris’s neck and nip at his jaw, and then his eyes are looking right into Sloane’s, then flickering to Cameron’s, and then he’s coming and Sloane is kissing his neck, rubbing his chest through it, and Cam’s got one hand on her hip and one hand still in Ferris’s hair, and  _ god  _ she loves them, she  _ loves  _ them. 

When Ferris’s breathing calms, he looks between the both of them as they gaze at him. “Oh, you two are still here,” he says, and they laugh. “Would you look at this mess!” he tuts, reaching over Sloane to wipe his hand on Cameron’s shirt. Cam yelps and flinches away, but not quick enough. Soon, they’re all three entangled in a pile that’s part wrestling, part tickling, and part kissing.  _ My best friends,  _ Sloane thinks, as they wrap her up in their arms. 


End file.
